


Fala comigo

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sex, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “E desde quando as conversações entre os meus dois enamorados são algo privado? Não deveria ser parte eu também? Aliás...” baixou-se e levou a boca ao seu ouvido. “Seu invejoso. Nunca escreves algo assim para mim.”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Okamoto Keito/Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Fala comigo

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Fala comigo**

“E depois há isto, que encontrei muito interessante.” Hikaru tomou o telemóvel pela mesa de cabeceira, limpou a garganta e riu. “Sim, era assim! 'Agora tenho de voltar a filmar, mas não posso esperar de voltar para casa. Desejo-te. Desejo que me...”

“Hikka!” Yuto parou-o antes de que pudesse acabar de ler e arrancou pela enésima vez o telemóvel das suas mãos, a voltar a deitar-se na cama, o maior a cavalo sobre ele para impedir que se mexesse mais que assim. “Não deveria ter lido as minhas conversações privadas. Sabes-o, não é?” repreendeu-o, a cara completamente vermelha pela vergonha.

“Privadas?” repetiu Hikaru, a levar a mão no peito do menor, lentamente, até alcançar o seu sexo e enrolá-lo com os dedos. Mexeu-os devagar, mais para uma branda provocação que para fazer algo realmente útil pelo menor. “E desde quando as conversações entre os meus dois enamorados são algo privado? Não deveria ser parte eu também? Aliás...” baixou-se e levou a boca ao seu ouvido. “Seu invejoso. Nunca escreves algo assim para mim.”

Yuto fez uma careta, e não pôde controlar um espasmo dos quadris para ir ao encontro da mão do seu namorado.

“Não é que não queira escrever-te esse tipo de coisas. Só é que... sabes como é Keito. É divertido provocá-lo de vez em quando, não é?”

“Sem dúvida. Mas, tipo, eu também gostaria de ser provocado de vez em quando. Estou certo de que poderias ser muito quente se tentasses, pois não?” zombou dele, a atacar a sua garganta com a boca. “Para começar, poderias dizer-me agora se há algo que gostarias de que faça.” sugeriu.

Yuto engoliu, os lábios de repente finos, e voltou irrequieto.

Hikaru sabia que o menor tendia a ser mais desimpedido com Keito que com ele, e queria salientar isso para forçá-lo a ceder.

“Leva o tempo que precisar, Yutti, não estou para nada com pressa. Poderia ficar aqui durante horas, a fazer nada mais que isto. E és terrível, não é? É terrível ficar lá, a pensar que poderia fazer todo o que queres e não ter a coragem para...”

“Mais rápido.” resmungou Yuto então. “A mão, Hikka. Mais rápido.” repetiu, e o maior considerou-o suficiente por enquanto.

Deitou-se ao seu lado e moveu os dedos no seu pau exatamente como o menor tinha pedido, mas mostrou não estar disposto a levar as coisas ainda mais a menos de receber indicações precisas. E Yuto sabia isso.

Gemeu, frustrado, e fez rir o maior.

“Hikka...”

“O que?”

“Nada, eu...” Yuto parecia ter chegado ao seu ponto de rutura, enquanto cheirava pesadamente, lambia os seus lábios e o olhava para os olhos. “Fode-me, Hikka. Quero que me fodas, duro. Agora.”

Hikaru soltou-o, levou uma mão ao seu próprio peito e curvou.

“Seu desejo é uma ordem.” disse, antes de cumprir com o seu pedido uma vez mais.

Empurrou nele, devagar. Muito devagar.

“Pensei ter pedido tê-lo duro.” disse Yuto, a cerrar os dentes, e Hikaru foi mais rápido, a deixar-se guiar pela voz do menor, excitado por esse lado dele que raramente tinha visto antes.

Quando ambos foram prestes a gozar, Yuto tinha perdido todas as inibição, e não hesitou pedir-lhe para gozar nele, outra coisa que Hikaru não poderia ter evitado mesmo que quisesse.

“Viste?” disse depois de um tempo, a deixar o seu braço deslizar ao redor da sua cintura e a puxá-lo perto de si. “Não foi tão mau.”

“Não.” murmurou o menor. “Mas não espere receber e-mails estranhos. Esses são só para Keito.”

“Só para ele, hein?” repetiu o maior. “Não posso culpar-te. Envergonha-se tanto quanto eu fico excitado. Gostaria muito pode-lo ver enquanto os lê.”

Olharam-se por um segundo, e ambos caíram na gargalhada.

Hikaru beijou depressa os seus lábios, e depois deixou-o descansar.

Tinha-o provocado bastante por um dia.

Mas não tinha acabado. Agora que tinha aberto a caixa de Pandora, Hikaru tinha mesmo a intenção de ter a sua parcela de diversão com essa.


End file.
